


【我宇】【炮友记】4毕业

by butterflyonby



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyonby/pseuds/butterflyonby
Summary: 【形象参考】小白毕业学士服系列。毫无新意的龟甲缚again。





	【我宇】【炮友记】4毕业

**Author's Note:**

> 【形象参考】小白毕业学士服系列。  
> 毫无新意的龟甲缚again。

毕业季总是有忙不完的事，拍毕业照是每个学子总要完成的仪式。学院里里外外到处都是穿着学士服的毕业生，学校门口留个影子，教学楼前扔个帽子，草地上面摆个pose，宿舍、长廊、……四年的求学生涯全部浓缩到了这一天，让他们抓紧一切机会，将时光凝聚在菲林里。

随着夕阳西下，学子们逐渐散去，我静静地坐在车内，等远处的年轻人们拍照完毕，其中一个拎着包啪嗒啪嗒地向我跑来。

“哥哥，你早来了吗？”小白打开车门，一屁股坐进车里，却“哎呦”一声又绷直了身体。我撑着脑袋，上下打量着他。黑色的学士服仿佛把太阳的热量都吸了进来，捂得小孩出了满头的汗，但是面色潮红肯定不仅仅是气温的缘故。

小白挪了挪屁股，给自己找到一个比较舒服的坐姿，颇为责怪地看着我：“绳子太紧了。”

天气寒冷时，在小孩身上绑个龟甲缚套上厚厚的外套，出门没人看得出。天气转暖衣服渐薄，再在身上捆上绳子，那就和皇帝的新装，昭告天下自己裸奔出门没什么两样了。但是，肥大的学士服，可以遮掩住这隐秘的一切。

坐在副驾驶上的小白，享受着车内的冷气带来的舒适，他拧开一瓶冰水开始吨吨吨，晃着两条裸露在学士服外的毛腿，我一只手伸过去摸他的大腿，惊得他一口水差点没呛着。

“你干嘛啊你！”小白有点炸毛。

“浪荡着两条腿，没人发现你学士服里面除了那件黑衬衣，什么也没穿？”

我顺着他的大腿向里面摸去，绳子并不像他说的那样紧紧地勒着他，而是刚刚好贴着他的阴部，被绳子摩擦了整整一天的阴茎已经高高地昂起了头。

小白紧紧地拽住学士服的下摆，不让自己的下身暴露在空气里。  
“这还在外面呢！”

“没关系，你没发现我新贴的车膜，是单向的吗？外面看不进来的。”

我说着，手掌握住他的阴茎上下套弄，小白舒服的眯起了眼睛，但是外面熙熙攘攘的人群让他仍旧紧张不安，放佛有人会透过车窗看到他被人玩弄却沉溺其中的淫荡模样。

今天的这身是出门之前我在他穿上黑衬衣之后，才给他绑上的。所以他的黑衬衣被固定的很好，我相信今天拍照的时候，也会给他留下很好的形象，露出来的工整领子可以推断衬衣定当是平平整整没有一丝褶皱，谁又能想到那是被美丽的绳结束缚在身体上的呢。

我套弄了几下就把手拿开了，小白似是松了一口气，但是从他的气息中我也听出了一丝丝不满足。

“系好安全带。”语毕，我发动了汽车，猛地又攥住他的阴茎摇晃了两下，“挂挂档。”  
“你！”小白顾不上情欲了，要不是有安全带系着，估计要气得跳脚了。  
我哈哈大笑，然后一脚油门离开了学院，按照原定计划去城郊的度假区庆祝他毕业。

逐渐驶离城区，小白一言不发，也不敢乱动。我开车的速度越来越快，一只手扶着方向盘，另一只手除了挂档之外，也在不停的“挂档”。我知道他是怕我真的一不小心挂错档，两个人都交代了。相比较尊严来说，还是小命要紧。

到了度假区，我把车停下，小白气鼓鼓地不肯下车。他的“操纵杆”被我来回拨弄的直挺挺水滟滟的，连大腿根部的绳子都打湿了，而上身衬衣笔挺，学士服也规矩地挂着，与下身的淫乱景象形成了鲜明的对比。看他红艳艳的小嘴撅着，我便毫不犹豫探过身去吻上那柔软的唇瓣，用舌头翘开他的银齿，舌头灵活地在齿傍摩擦。起初他不肯回应，但随着我越吻越激烈，他张大嘴巴大口喘息，而后调整了呼吸开始用舌头与我纠缠着，双手抱住我的脖子，轻哼着反过来啃噬着我，轻咬着我的双唇，用舌尖轻点，轻舔，还用鼻尖轻轻蹭着我的鼻尖，就像在我的心上用羽毛轻抚着，撩拨着。

我的身体就莫名地躁动起来，仿佛有一团火在我的身体里窜动，身体里的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着，吃了他，就现在。

我起身，快速下车来到后座，把小白座位的靠背放倒，拽着他身上的绳子他直接拖到了后座上。掀开那半掩的学士服，黑衬衣在绳子里，反而成了阻挠我的障碍。我把衬衣一把撕开，让他的胸部暴露在空气中，两颗茱萸粉嫩粉嫩的，颤巍巍地等待我的品尝。我用牙尖轻磕着，舔舐着，另一边用绳子搓捻着，刺激得他忍不住呻吟出声。

“啊……啊……嗯嗯……啊……”他完全忘记了刚才提醒我的还是在外面，淫叫一浪高过一浪，让人难以把持。

怀里的人像妖精一样，我咽了口口水，揽着他的细腰，让我俩更加地贴近。我顺着绳结从他的颈部一路揉按下摸，留下一点又一点的红印，点燃一处又一处的火苗，已经被麻绳束缚了一天的肉体在受到临界点的刺激让他不觉的扭动起来。

“啊啊……我要……给我……”小孩全然不顾车里的狭小空间，张大开了腿邀请我的进入。

我的呼吸急促，但是还有点理智，就算他的下身湿得一塌糊涂，我也还是先把手指插了进去，温柔地转动着，抽动着，肠道分泌的粘液让我的手指运动畅通无阻。而躺在后座上的人儿随着我手指的舞动身体阵阵颤抖，变得柔软，随着我手指的进出，湿滑的内壁逐渐温热，松软。我把小白放倒在后座上，他直接一只脚搭在靠背上，后庭门户大开，穴口一张一翕邀请我的进入。我的最后一点理智被他的撩骚燃烧殆尽，我掰开他的双臀，将我早已火热的肉棒迫不及待地插入。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……”小白已经忘记了我们是在停车场的车里，浪叫着，胳膊紧紧搂住我的脖子，疯狂地扭动着腰肢。他菊穴内的肠道用力的收缩着，想要把我的肉棒吸到更深处，满足他最原始的欲望。我按住他纤细的腰肢，用肉棒在他的体内搅动，小幅度地抽插着，每一下都正中花心，使得他的肠道内涌出更多的肠液，如女人的淫水般晶莹剔透，汩汩流出，随着抽插顺着他的股缝淌落到车座上。

小白零碎的呻吟持续从他淫乱的口中传来，“哥哥”“老公”的胡乱叫着，简直是想要了我的命。我加速攻击，撞击着他的粉臀，发出啪啪的声音，也带动着车子也微微晃动着。

天色渐暗，停车场里的路灯逐渐亮了起来，听声音似是有保安巡逻经过，我忙按住小白的嘴巴，提示他有人来了，腰部也停止了动作，但是却顶在了小白的敏感点上。小白充满了被人窥探的紧张与刺激，在我的顶撞和挤压下，闷哼着就射了。

待到车外人声渐渐远去，我起身，帮他擦干净。他面色潮红仍未褪去，性感的锁骨上留有我啃咬的痕迹，衬衣已经被揉搓的不像样子，但依旧被麻绳固定在身上，显得靡乱不堪。

“哥哥，绳子膈得我好难受，给我解开吧。”飨足的小白开始撒娇，两条光溜溜的腿勾在我身上开始蹭，脚丫压到我仍未得到发泄的坚硬肉棒上，不轻不重的踩着。我盯着他，看着他挑逗我的放荡样子，感觉自己真的好幸福，就这么幸运地捡到一个宝贝，可是又有一些危机感，这个宝贝，可得藏好了，否则难以想象以后他还会把这幅放荡的样子给谁看。

我捉住他的脚踝。

“不急，今天晚上有的是时间。”


End file.
